A Mess of Colours
by FantasyOwl
Summary: Jack doesn't feel like he belongs with the Guardians one meeting, but what happens when there is suddenly thirteen Jack's? After Jack ate a tray full of cookies, which was accidentally covered in a potion, what will happen when the Guardians have to chase down them all and fix the problem to get Jack back together. But they may discover somethings dark about Jack along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**P.s. This is just the first FanFic out of two. I'm planing on having the second FanFic (A sequel maybe - depending on how popular this story is- after i finish ti one) with an actual plot and story. I was inspired to do this story after reading a similar FanFic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

The afternoon sun burns bright on the town of Burgess. The home town of non-other than Jack Frost himself. People might think that he's just an expression, that he's not real. Everyone but the kids of the town. They see him every snow day, they hear him every winter and they _believe _in him every day of their lives.

In the park of Burgess, on a snow white day, you could hear children's laughter from across the other side of town. People would look at the kids and smile, thinking how wonderful it is for the kids to be having fun.

It's not just kids who are throwing snowballs at each other. A teen with snow-white and frosted coloured hair with ice blue eyes and pale skin is moving around, dodging snowballs and laughing with the rest of the kids. He is wearing a blue hoodie with a bit of frost covering it. He is also wearing worn out brown trousers with no shoes.

He and his best friend/ first believer are both running around throwing snowballs.

They spent the whole day playing in the snow. Building snowman, creating snow angles and sliding along the snow with Winds help. All in all, it is a great day.

Jack grins ear to ear as he watches the kids take turn sliding along the icy snow. He leans on his staff, content on just watching the kids have fun while the sun goes down. Ever since the Guardians defeated Pitch, they've held weekly meetings at North's workshop.

Speaking of weakly meetings, if he doesn't leave soon, he'll be late.

"Jamie! I have to go now, I've got a meeting with the Guardians." Said Jack. Jamie and his friends immediately stopped playing.

"You're leaving now? Can't you stay for a few more minutes?" asked Jamie, the others nodding his head with pleading looks.

"Sorry kiddo but I'll be late if I stayed any longer. I'll be back again soon though." The kids are disappointed to see him leave but they know that he will be back again. So they replaced the disappointed looks with small smiles.

"Alright Jack, be back soon!"

"See ya later Jack!"

"Bye Jack!" said all the kids.

"Promise you'll be back soon?" asked Jamie. Jack laughs as he ruffles Jamie's hair.

"'Course kiddo. I'll see you later." Jamie smiles and nods his head.

"Bye Jack."

Jack gave a smile and said goodbye to all the kids before flying away towards the North Pole.

-_I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story_-

"Where tha hell is tha bloody Frostbite?! He's late again!" shouted a very impatient Easter Bunny.

"I do not know where he iz. Just relax Bunny! He'll be here soon!" said North as he slaps Bunny on the back with a smile, making Bunny stumble forward.

"But he's always late to tha meetings. He's never 'ere on time North!" said Bunny, trying to point out the facts.

"So? I do not see problem with dat." Said North while walking to sit down on the couch next Tooth. They've been sitting and waiting for half an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy Chap. 2!**

* * *

Chapter: 2

Each week they have a Guardian meeting. When North summoned them for the weekly meeting, Bunny was the first to arrive. Next was Sandy and then Tooth came shortly after. After they arrived, they sat down by the hearth in the fire place to wait for the newest guardian. Even though it's been a year since they defeated Pitch Black.

Bunny started to pace after the first fifteen minutes, until North tried to talk him into sitting down. But Bunny refused and paced for another fifteen minutes, grumbling out 'he's late,' or 'where tha hell is Frostbite?!' Leading to where the four of them are now.

After another five minutes they hear one of the windows open. In the next second, a smiling Jack is standing in the door way of the room where they are sitting by the fire.

"What tha bloody hell took ya so long Frostbite?!" shouted Bunny.

"I was out playing with Jamie and his friends, having an awesome snowball fight." Said Jack. Bunny just sighs and sat down in his chair.

"Ah! Jack iz good to see you, no? Come! Sit and make yourself at home!" said North as everyone but Jack sat by the fire. Jack doesn't like the fire. In fact he _hates _it. The heat always made him feel uncomfortable.

-_I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story_—

Jack's Pov.

I move as far away from the heat as I could, which means I sit on the window sill. I open the window a little to let Wind in. She twirls around me and gives me a soft smile. Though none of the guardians can see her because only seasonal spirits can see and hear her and other winds too.

It's like this every week. Sitting in the same room as that stupid fire, away from the others. It's not that I don't mind or anything. I'm fine sitting in this spot all on my own. I mean, I've been alone for 300 years that I'm use to people ignoring me. I'm used to being invisible, both by humans and spirits alike, that it's no different now.

I glance over when Tooth and North started to laugh at hearing something Bunny said. Sand is silently laughing since he can't talk. I sigh and turn my attention back outside. The only companion I ever had and still have is Wind. She's been with me ever since I was reborn into the Prince of Winter.

Wind came rushing back inside the room, bringing with her cold drafts. The other Guardians shivered. I know what Wind is trying to do. But I can withstand the heat if the others want to keep warm. But Wind doesn't like have heat near me so she's trying to blow it out.

I sigh again.

"Oi Frostbite! Close that damned window, it's freezing me fur off!" shouted Bunny as I look at him. I look at the others and they seem to be wanting the same thing. I nod my head reluctantly.

"Sorry Wind. You can't be here right now. But I promise we can have fun later." I whispered to her. She's like a sister to me. A protective one at that. She seems to understand and flew out the window.

_"I'll wait for you Jack…" _said Wind as she fades away into the night. I close the window and turn my attention back to the others. They seem to be in another conversation, already ignoring me. But that's okay because I'm always ignored, invisible. _Alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's Chap. 3 for you guys!**

* * *

Chapter: 3

About an hour passes since being here. With nothing better to do but sit in the same spot, away from the fire and the staff leaning in the crook of my arm, I let my mind drift. Even though I want to be sitting next to the others, chatting and having a good time, I know I can't. Not just because of the fire but because I've been alone for so long I don't know how to act around others. Ever since finding out there are others like you, ever since learning that others have ignored you on purpose, you just slip into a mask.

That's exactly what I did. Never being around anyone else but my own, I've slipped into a protective mask. Fake smiling and laughing to hide away the pain and loneliness for years.

If someone else carries my problems then that would be proving that I'm too weak to do so on my own, proving that I can't do anything on my own. So I carry all my weight. Making sure that no one has to carry it for me because I can do everything on my own, I have been for 300 years and I will continue to do so for the rest of eternity.

Suddenly, the door to the room opens with a loud noise. I quickly got up from seat with my staff in hand, alarmed and on defence. I slowly relax. Standing at the door is just a yeti holding a tray with hot chocolate.

"Ah! Phil! Good to see you brought drinks! Just place them on da table." Instructed North as Phil moves to set the tray on the table in front of the other Guardians.

"Jack. Come over here and have a drink." Invited Tooth. I look at the hot chocolate for a moment then back at Tooth. I shake my head with a small smile, signalling that I'm fine without a drink.

-_I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story_—

Another hour passes since Phil brought in the hot chocolate. Every now and then Sandy would glance at Jack by the window sill. He is worried about Jack. He just sits there staring into space. Sandy has been watching Jack the past few weeks, every now and then he would spot him starring at the fireplace with longing in his eyes.

Sandy thinks it's time to tell the others. He taps on Tooths shoulder to get her attention.

_"Get North's and Bunny's attention. I have something to say but lower your voice so Jack won't notice." _Sandy wrote with his sand. Tooth nods her.

"North, Bunny. Sandy has something he wants to tell us." Said Tooth. Causing their attention to turn to Sandy.

_"Have you noticed that Jack is always sitting by himself during these meetings?" _wrote Sandy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**Wow! I've gained alot of followers from this story! Thanks everyone who followed and reviewed! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Chap. 4 is here for you all!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

The others glance at each other than at Jack whose face is turned to the window, looking outside. Not noticing the others are looking at him. They did know that he is distancing himself from them for a while now. But they just thought that he needs time to adjust to his new life with them.

They nod their head to answer Sandy's question.

"_We have to do something about that…" _wrote Sandy with a determined look. The others agree with the same determination. They argued quietly about who talks to Jack. Finally it is up to Bunny to talk to Jack, not too thrilled to be the one to talk to him, but nonetheless he walks over to Jack.

"Hey mate, why don't ya come sit with tha rest of us?" asked Bunny. Jack gave a smile and shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm fine sitting here, away from the evil heat." Said Jack as he glared at the fire. The Pooka snorts and picks Jack up and over his shoulder, completely ignoring his complaints. He brings him to the rest of the guardians, once again ignoring the complaints as they turn into desperate cries.

He dumped him on the couch next to Sandy and sat back down next to North. Jack brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He stares at the fire with slight fear, caution and uncomfortableness.

No one seemed to see the heat rising on the young spirit as he backs deeper into the couch as possible, trying to distance himself away from it with no luck. Within a few minutes he couldn't stand the heat anymore and jumped to his feet. He walked back to the window and sits down, leaning in the cool glass.

His breathing coming in small gasps, not as noticeable but that was because he tried to hide his breathing from the others. He doesn't want them fussing him over like some helpless child. No, he rather takes care of himself by himself.

"Oi, Frostbite, what are ya doing back there?" asked Bunny as the others stated to notice (including Sandy who was talking to Tooth at the time).

"I just can't take the heat." He said as he glanced at the fireplace with a frown. Just before Bunny could say something in return, the door opened to reveal the same yeti as before.

This time, instead of bringing in drinks, Phil brought in cookies for everyone.

"Why don't you have cookie, Jack? It will be good for you!" exclaimed North. Jack thought about it. He never had a cookie before anyway but then again, he never had anything to in the past 300 years. Not that he doesn't want to eat, but because he doesn't need too.

But he might as well have one now then, as to not worry the other Guardians in the room. But before he even stands up, the yeti slips on an elf and crashes through a cabinet full of bottles. One bottle smashes and spilled liquid on the cookies, this going unnoticed by everyone but Jack

For a moment there was silence. It was broken by Phil as he got up and mumbled something in yetish. North sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilty - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! That was embarrassing! Thought it was chapter five but it was chapter four! So sorry for the mix up and thanks for those who told me! So enjoy the _real _Chapter 5! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

"Is alright Phil, it was not your fault." Said North as he walks over to Phil to pat him on the shoulder. He then bent down, oblivious to the smashed bottle hiding out of sight, and picked the tray full of cookies.

"There, is better now." He said as he picks up a cookie to eat it. But just as he was going to bite it, Jack ran across the room and snatched the cookie from the man's hand. Startled, North turned around to find Jack holding his and the cookie tray in his hand.

"What tha hell Jack?" asked and yelled the Easter Bunny.

"Jack, give back da cookies." Said North.

"Sorry North, you can't ea-"

"Jack, don't be rude! Put the cookie tray on the table so we can eat them." Said Tooth.

"But-" Jack tried to explain but Bunny interrupted him by lunging at him. Jack dodged Bunny's leap and, without a second thought, ate all the cookies. The others were surprised by this but before they could ask why he did it, red smoke covered the room.

As the smoke cleared and the Guardians stopped coughing, they stared in surprise and shock at what's before them. All traces of cookies gone and replaced by shock at the scene in front of them.

Suddenly, there was chaos. After the smoke cleared, about thirteen Jack's stood in the Guardians sight. The only way to tell them apart is that they are all wearing a different coloured hoodie.

As the Guardians just stand there staring, all the Jacks started to do different things. Some fighting each other, while some other Jacks started to annoy each other by teasing, bragging and pulling pranks.

Objects broke in the room while the quieter Jacks hung back out of sight. The calmer Jacks just observed the room and the mess all around the occupants.

But all the Jacks suddenly decided to ditch the room and create more chaos throughout the workshop. They pushed and shoved each other out the door with some laughing, others yelling and a few shying away.

Finally, after what seems like hours, the Guardians snapped out of it and take in the aftermath of what seems to be WW1 and WW2 combined.

"What tha bloody hell just happened?!" Shouted Bunny.

"I think I know what happened." Answered North. The other three Guardians turns towards North, waiting for a good explanation.

"What happened?" asked Tooth with curiosity in her voice.

"When Phil crashed in cabinet, it was filled with potions. One potion has fallen out and spilled on cookies. Jack must've known it happened and ate all da cookies." He answered.

The others thought, it is a reasonable explanation. But they all gave a 'You gotta be joking' look.

"Why would you have potions kept here in this room in the first place?!" shouted Tooth as Sandy nods his head in agreement. North rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I do not know."

"I swear North, if you don't find out how to put all these Jacks back together, then I'll make sure there won't be any cookies or milk in that kitchen of yours!" she threatened.

"Okay ya gummies, enough now. We have ta get all tha Jacks back in this here room, ya hear, while North goes and do some research to figure out how ta put 'em back together again." Said Bunny and the others nod their head in agreement.

"Lucky they do not have staff each, they cannot leave da pole without it. I will keep eye on it." Stated North, the others nod their head with a determined light shining in their eyes.

"Right, let's fix this." Without another word, three Guardians went to find and gather all the Jacks into the room while North went to go read some books that might help put Jack together.

* * *

**A/N: Whats going to happen here? Will North be able to find out how to put Jack back together? and will the others be able to handle all the different personalities of Jack in one room? (If they can catch them all that is.) Keep reading the story to find out!**

**R&R plz! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Chap. 6 has arrived! Thanks for the advice!**

* * *

**~Shout out to MugetsuPipefox!~**

Chapter: 6

With Sandy…

Sandy floats in the air, trying to spot a Jack in the globe room. So far he has found no Jacks around. As Sandy floats in the air, he is suddenly attacked in the air from behind by a snowball. Looking behind him with a glare, he spots a Jack wearing a orange coloured hoodie with a snowball in hand.

Sandy made an exclamation mark above his head and glares at him. Orange Jack, on the other hand, laughed his head off.

"Oh you should've seen your face when I hit you with a snowball Sandy!" he said in between gasps of laughter. Sandy glares at him until an idea forms in his head. He smiles evilly as he made a small golden ball of sand in his hand.

The orange Jack, noticing the sand ball, immediately stopped laughing. He was just about ready to run away when a golden rope made its way around his waist, stopping him from going anywhere else.

Orange Jack struggles as he tries to escape the golden rope.

"Let me go Sandy! It was just a joke! And I was gonna go find cottontail to prank him too!" shouted orange Jack. Sandy just shook his head and throws the ball of yellow sand at the orange Jack.

Once Jack was out, Sandy took him to the living room he was in moments before. As he makes his way to the room, he spots another Jack wearing a pink hoodie run over towards him and the unconscious orange Jack. The Jack in the pink hoodie gasps when seeing the other Jack unconscious.

"Is Jade okay? Is he hurt? Where is he hurt? I'll go find the first aid kit." Before Jack in the pink hoodie could go anywhere, Sandy grabbed his arm and gave him a question mark and then pointed to the so called 'Jade'. The pink hoodie Jack seems to understand him.

"His name is Jade and I'm J.C. He's a prankster and very mischievous. But I still care for him, I care for everyone no matter what." Said J.C as he starts to run off but the sandman still didn't let him, making J.C. stop, again.

Sandy shook his head and then motioned for J.C. to follow him. J.C. nods his head in slight understanding. Not knowing where he was going but knowing that he shouldn't wonder around the workshop.

They entered a room with a fire place and comfortable chairs. Sandy laid Jade on a couch and turned to J.C. He motioned for him to stop and then point here. It was obvious what he is trying to say. _Stay in this room and do not leave._

J.C. nods his head and sits in a single chair. The sandman, deciding whether to stay here or not, also took a seat. He will stay here until either Tooth or Bunny comes back. For now, he is going to keep an eye on the two Jacks.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks from those who told me about my mistakes in the chapter, don't worry, it's fixed now. Thanks! please R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I like the idea you gave me Cat Girl 1995, i can see it happening! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy Chap 7! :P**

* * *

Chapter: 7

With Tooth…

Tooth is in the library. She saw one of the Jacks walk in here and now, she is trying to find him. As she flies among the many dusty bookshelves, she can hear a distant muttering echoing from somewhere.

She follows the sound in the direction it's coming from as fast as she could. Once she reaches the location of the mumbling sound, she can see a Jack in a purple hoodie, reading a book. Around him, big piles of books are scattered everywhere near him.

Tooth's confused. Why would Jack want to read, let alone study? Jack's the type of person who doesn't do either. So why is this Jack reading with such focus? Tooth decided to find out and talk to him.

She lands lightly on the ground and walk up to him.

"Um, Jack?" she calls his name and taps his shoulder.

"Jax." He replied. Tooth gave a confused look.

"Jax? What's a Jax?" asked Tooth with a puzzling frown. Jack sighs before turning around to face Tooth.

"It's not a what but a who. Jax is my name. The real me, the one where everyone of us 'Jacks', as you call us, is separated into thirteen different personalities, so to speak. Each one of us has a different colour that represents out personality. For example, my hoodie is purple, there defining that I am smart and clever." He explained as Tooth tried to gather what he said in her head.

"Oh, um, okay then. Well I need you to come with me. Bunny, Sadny and I are gathering you and the other Jacks back into the lounge room." Said Tooth.

"Sure, I'll come, I have a few theoretical ideas on how to put us all together. But what about him? He needs to come too." Said Jax as he points behind him to…nothing?

Tooth looks from Jax to the space he's pointing at and gave the purple hooded boy a confused look. He sighed again before saying "Just wait for it." They waited for a while until Tooth started to hear a faint noise.

She looks around, finding nothing. As the noise comes closer and closer, she figured it must be her ears playing up, so she puts her finger in her ear to see if it would help. When she takes it back out, it's still there, but getting louder ever millisecond.

When a loud noise hits the ground, scaring Tooth to death and back, she can see some sort of white blob on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she can make out a body covered in bubble wrap?

The body stiffly gets up, though how he does it Tooth will never know, and stumbles forward, nearly falling over face first.

"Phew, that was fun. I should do that again!" Tooth looks at the Jack that just fell from the roof and up at the roof, not that she can see it because the library here in the North Pole is so high and huge. She looks back at the second Jack to see him looking victorious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's Chapter 8! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 8

With Bunny...

Bunny ran down the hallways, not really knowing where he was going but not caring either, only focusing on finding one of the Jacks.

"If he knew about tha potion, then he didn't have ta eat all tha cookies! Tha idiot should've warn us if anything. But he did watt ha cookies." Bunny sighs, remembering when Jack grabbed the cookie tray. One minute he ate all the cookies, the next there are suddenly thirteen Jacks making a mess in the room.

Bunny rounded a corner and he can see that he made it to North's kitchen. _'Well, it's a start.' _He thought as he entered through the archway connecting the room and the corridor.

As he walks closer, he can hear mumbling. The mumbling grew louder until the voice was shouting, along with banging noises coming from the kitchen. Bunny started to run into the dining room connected to the kitchen, following the loud shouts and noises. He can hear plates smashing, chairs crashing and quite a few thrashing from whoever is in the kitchen (which he has an idea of who).

Bunny stops in his tracks to see the dining room completely trashed. With his eyes wide, he locates the source of it all and frowns. He found a Jack alright, one who is wearing a red hoodie. The red hooded Jack keeps yelling and punching a wall.

Bunny can't make out the words due to his sensitive hearing, and with all the shouting being caused, it's hurting his ears.

"Oi mate. Mate!" Bunny had to shout too, just to get Jacks attention. Jack spun around upon being called and frowned.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want _Kangaroo_?" He spat the name 'Kangaroo' as if it disgusted him. Bunny gritted his teeth.

"I ain't a bloody Kangaroo mate. I'm. A. Bunny." Bunny said with a dangerous voice. Jack's frown deepened as he clenched his fists.

"Is that right? Bunnies aren't supposed to be this big, civilized or _smart._" Said Jack, insulting Bunny.

"Shut up ya gumby and come with me. We need ta put ya back Jack." replied Bunny, just being able to keep from snapping. Jack smirked.

"My name's not Jack, it's Jake. It's when we're all together that our name is Jack. But I shouldn't explain complicated things to a bunny." Said Jake, trying to tempt Bunny into the insult so he would snap and attack first but unknown to him, he's about to receive his own medicine.

"At least I don't screw things up with a giant blizzard. Let's say tha blizzard of '68? Remember? It was ya fault that Easter was ruined. And guess what? Alota children died that year." The next thing Bunny knew, he was on the ground with an angry Jake standing above him, fists clenched and aimed to strike.

"It wasn't my fault! *Punch* It was all an accident! *Kick* I never wanted to hurt them! *Punch* I live with it every day! *Punch* I even tried to kill myself because of it! *Kick* But I can never die! *Punch*" Jake breathed heavily.

That was Bunny's chance to turn the tables. He leaps up, ignoring the pain, both from guilt and physical pain, and pinned Jake to the wall. Jake struggled but since Bunny is taller and stronger then the two, he easily held Jake against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Did Bunny just find something out about Jack? Ooooo how exciting! Keep in tune to find out!~~~~**

**Please R&R! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's Chapter 9, yay! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 9

With Tooth…

Tooth looks back at the Jack from the roof with her mouth opened in disbelief. Why would he fall all the way down from the inside of the roof? As the Jack takes the bubble wrap off, she can see that he is wearing a green hoodie.

"H-how-Why..? What?" stuttered Tooth. The green hooded Jack smirks.

"I just had to climb these stupid shelves of these big giant bookcases and reach up to the roof were support beams are. It was awesome wasn't it? I _am _awesome after all. Get the adrenalin pumping ya know?" he bragged on and on about how _he _managed to get to the top, wrap himself with layers of bubble wrap, though how he did that while balancing on a beam was beyond her, and finally wanted to test whether it would cushion his fall or not.

Meanwhile, Jax just stood to the side, uninterested in the story of Jean talking about himself and his stupid daredevil antics.

"W-well, we should get going now." Said Tooth as she makes her way out of the library, followed by Jax pulling one of Jean's sleeves while Jean kept asking questions of where they're going.

Once they made it to the lounge, Tooth and Sandy talks about who each Jacks name is and what their personalities are before Tooth swaps with Sandy to make sure all the Jacks stayed in the room.

-_I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story_—

With Bunny…

Bunny won't lie. He's angry that Jake punched and kicked him in different places, but he is also guilty for yelling and beating Jack in the blizzard of '68. He was just upset and angry at the time. But that doesn't excuse him of his own actions. In a way, he deserves being kicked and punched. Plus, he was shocked Jack tried to kill himself, and from the sound of it, more the once.

Suddenly, he was attacked from behind, feeling weight on his back and a childish giggle.

"Give me a horsey ride Bunny!" shouted a childish voice. Bunny turned his head in surprise to see another Jack wearing a yellow hoodie. Bunny jumped back with a 'yelp!' The other Jack is still clinging onto him with laughter. 'Oh jeez, what now?' Bunny thought with a sigh. He turned his attention to Jake.

"If you hurt or upset Jackie in any way possible, and you'll pay, big time." Jake said as he stands, warning Bunny with a dangerous tone that promises unbearable pain if he does upset of hurt Jackie. Bunny scowls but nods his head.

They way back to the lounge room was interesting to say the least. Jackie kept laughing and giggling as he made fun, annoyed and poked Bunny. But what really set him on edge was Jake Insulting him, trying to get him angry so they could fight. A few times it almost happened too. They would yell at each other, accuse one another and try to kick or punch towards the other.

By the time they made it to the room, Bunny was pissied. He spotted Tooth, not before making sure the two stayed in the room, and walked over to her.

They both exchange stories to each other, Tooth telling both Sandy's and her own story while Bunny told his to her. She scolded him about fighting (though Bunny left out the whole '68 part) and even laughed when Bunny told her about Jackie appearing on his back out of nowhere.

After exchanging stories, Tooth made sure to swap their postions so that it is Bunny's turn to watch all the Jacks in the room. Bunny groaned. Why did it have to be him? He didn't want to be Jack-sitting. He'd prefer to get all this over and done with so he can be in his warren, painting eggs.

He sat down when Tooth left the room, only to jump back up in surprise as he heard something smash in the room. He gave along sigh and sat back down. _'This is gonna be hard ta handle…' _thought Bunny as Jackie ran around the room.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Bunny. Ah well, he's tough, he can handle it. Who is Tooth or Sandy going to find next? and what has North been up too during these crazy encounters with the Jacks and the other Guardians? Keep reading to find out!**

**P.s. Jean is not much of a bragger but a daredevil. He likes to talk about his victory in completing a dangerous dare. He is not a snobby bragger if that's what it looks like. He is one of those people who doesn't care about the dangers and whats at stake (mainly his life in a dangerous dare). Just wanted to point it out. :P**

**R&R plz! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Sorry about not updating the other day, i was pretty busy. Anyway, here's Chapter 10! Yay! *Celebrates* Thanks you guys for the reviews and for supporting the story and myself! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 10

With North…

North sat in his office, books covering the table, the ground and in some places, the chairs. Jack's staff is leaning against the wall behind him as he tries to find a solution to the on-going problem. He's already been through half a dozen books, which unfortunately, had no answer to the present problem. He gives out a deep, tired sigh as he finished going through another book.

He slumps back in his chair, thinking of a solution. Sadly, his mind decided to work against him and left him blank for any ideas. He heaved another sigh before sitting up straight. He looked at the clock hanging on his wall next to him. It read 2:27am.

He's been going through these books for almost four and a half hours already, yet he still couldn't find a book with the answer. Maybe he was missing something? Something he hasn't thought of or noticed before?

North thinks back to when the incident happened.

_1. __'Phil brings in da cookies.__2. __Been tripped over by elf.__3. __Bumps into cabinet full of potions.__4. __Cookie try drops on da ground.__5. __Me picking up try.__6. __Jack taking tray and eat all da cookies.__7. __Then 'poof'! Thirteen Jack's in room.'_

"Hmm… Wait! Cabinet! It had potions filled with magic! I got them from wizard long ago and a book too! Now, if only I can find dis book…" spoke North as he starts to find a specific book in mind, mumbling here and there as he rummagers through piles of books. Trying to finding the book from both in the cupboards and in the room where many books are laying around in piles.

After many minutes of searching, he finally found the book given to him by the same wizard that gave him the potions that were in the cabinet, now stored safely in a storage room.

The book is old, dust covering the top. It was a greyish green colour but it doesn't seem to have a title on the front, nor does it have the author of who wrote it. North carefully moves the book on his desk, shoving other books away while doing so. The book may be old and covered in dust but it is still in great condition, as far as North could tell.

He opens the page. The pages themselves smelling old and dusty but also with the nice smell only old books seem to give off. North carefully flips through the pages, making sure to read through a few sentences before moving on. When he seems to be near the end of the book, he reads a few sentences and a smile broke out across his face.

He got up from the chair, walking towards the door with a wide smile on his face, and threw open the door. As loud as he can (Even though his voice is already loud enough) he calls out through the workshop.

"Guardians! I found da solution! Meet in office in a hour!" Once finished his shout, North turns back into the room, closing the door on the way in, though none too gently, and seats himself back down, reading the rest page he left opened. His brow furrows in concentration as he reads the answer. This will be harder then he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, whats going on here? North finally found the answer but it's harder then he thought? What does he mean by that? How exciting! Stayed tuned to find out. ;P**

**Plz R&R! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's Chap. 11. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Chapter: 11

With Sandy…

Sandy decided to venture outside in search for the other Jacks. As it turned out, his luck decided to be nice to him, before him, a bit distance away, he can see three figures in the cold white snow. Two of the figures are standing on one side while one figure stands on the opposite side.

It seems they're having a face off but Sandy knew that this will not turn out so well, even if North has Jack's staff, Jack can still use his powers if fuelled by emotions. As Sandy moves closer to the suspecting up-coming battle, he can make out that the single Jack on one side is wearing a brown hoodie.

While the other two are wearing a white hoodie and a light blue hoodie. In fact, at first glance, Sandy thought the Jack with the blue hoodie is the _real _Jack before all this nonsense happened. But as he gets a closer look, he can tell the blue hoodie is a very light blue instead of the usual blue he would see on Jack.

"Why are you so against me?" asked the Jack in the brown hoodie with a sly and sinister voice.

The one with the white hoodie frowned.

"You know exactly why! Our powers are not meant to harm anyone or take over the world! You know very well that we are not to be separated like this, or else we'll all course havoc, weather we want to or not." Shouted the white hooded Jack.

"Oh come on Jay! Don't be like that! I am still part of us, sure, I don't get to use my powers of destruction but sometimes we have to have a blizzard that kills, right? It's only natural after all." Said the Jack with the brown hoodie.

The one with the light blue hoodie stepped forward.

"I can't let you go out and harm anyone, especially the children." He said in a dangerous tone. The brown hooded Jack snorts.

"Why both protecting them Jackson? You know very well that only a small group of children believe in us. Yet you continue to protect them, even before we became a guardian!" exclaimed the brown hooded Jack.

"Shut up Jokul! We're all the same person, just separated into different personifications!" shouted Jay.

This argument doesn't seem to be getting any better. In fact, Winds started to pick up, blowing strong drafts in confusion. Confusion for not knowing which Jack is the real Jack, _her_ Jack.

Sandy stands by, wondering what to do. If he doesn't do something soon, then there's going to be a massive battle between three Jacks, two on one side and one on the other. Sandy won't be able to knock them out, what with Winds raging on like this in her confusion.

An idea pops into his mind_. 'I'll get Tooth and Bunny to help!_' But as quickly as the idea came to him, he deflated. _'But then who will be watching the other Jacks they've gathered so far?'_ Just as Sandy thought this, he watches as both Jay and Jackson runs towards Jokul with their hands clenched. As they are about to hit Jokul, he side-stepped them both, dodging the blow.

That snapped Sandy into action, he has no choice but to get Tooth and Bunny to help, he'll have to figure out what to do with the other Jacks when he crosses that bridge but for now, he needs to get help if he is to stop the battle that would most likely destroy the workshop, with or without staff.

With that, Sandy turned and walked back into the workshop, intent on getting help. He gave a sigh. _'One thing just leads to another.' _ He thought with slumped shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Fight! Fight! Fight! Finally, some action huh? It's a two on one handicap match! Who will win? The evil Jokul (Boo!)? Or The winter and Guardian duty Jay and Jackson (Yeah!)? Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**P.s. Everyone of these personalities/personifications are all Jack, they are just scattered to represent different parts of Jack's personality. Even Jax (irk?) and Jokukl. Jack can be smart (*cough* sometimes...) and he can be evil by creating strong blizzards that destroy and kill (Not that he e_ver _does it on purpose!)**

**All i'm saying is that Jack has all of these parts to balance and become the spirit of the Winter prince.**

**Plz R&R! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Hope you enjoy Chap. 12! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 12

With Bunny…

Bunny was not a happy spirit. When Tooth left him in charge of all these Jacks, it became hard to handle. Jackie is always either staying by Jake's side or annoying Bunny to no end. Jake just sits in a meditative position, calming his anger, although why he's angry for whatever reason is beyond the pooka.

Jade and Jean decided to form some sort of plan against him, though what it is, he doesn't know but he knows it won't end well with him. A prankster and daredevil planning, that's not a good sign.

J.C. just moves around the room, worriedly expressing his 'what if's' or 'I should check just to be sure' type of manna, much like Tooth when she gets worried about one of us. Then there's Jax. Thankfully, he's just been sitting on the couch reading a ton of books spread around him.

Bunny himself is sitting in the chair, trying to ignore his surrondings as well as Jackie poking and prodding him on the shoulder. He gave a tired sigh. _'What am I s'pose ta do with Jackie?' _he thought. Jackie is unmistakably the childish part of Jacks personality, yet he can also be annoying. Bunny remembers all the times Jack acts childish but now he realises that it's part of Jack's own personality and not an act. Children are so vulnerable, but does that mean Jack is vulnerable too? _'Maybe that's why tha bugger was being different during tha...' _His thoughts were cut off by Sandy entering the room. Everyone turned to the new comer standing the doorway looking sheepish.

Sandy came rushing in front of the Easter bunny and flashed both symbols and words in a hurry.

"Slow down Sandy, I can't see what ya talking 'bout." Said Bunny as he held his hands up. Sandy gave an apologetic smile before flashing the same things in a much slower pace.

"Three jacks having a battle?" bunny asked as Sandy nods his head. "And ya want Tooth and I help ya out with tha situation?" asked Bunny as, once again, Sandy gave a nod.

"Sure I'll help but who will keep an eye out for these buggers?" he said, throwing his hand around to show Sandy all the Jacks in the room. Sandy gave him a reassuring smile and pointed behind him. Bunny looks behind him to see Phil, second in command of the workshop.

"Ah, Sandy, not ta be rude or anythin' but Phil has ta look after tha pole while North's in his office." Pointed out Sandy. Sandy gave him more symbols and words.

"Tha third in command will do that?" he asked and Phil answered for him, nodding his head as he made his way to sit o one of the many chairs. He sits there with a determined look.

"Alright, since that's settled, let's get Tooth." He said as he walks past Sandy and out the door. The sandman follows after him.

It turns out that they didn't need to look very far, Tooth is hovering around in the globe room. We told her what we're going to do. She gave a strict nod, eyes filled with determination, and flew outside with the other two spirits following her. What they met before them is a scene the never thought they would see…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but it just seems right to put it there. Anyway, you guys asked why i make my chapters short. It's because its much easier and you can get a chapter up per day. If i go any longer, it will just put pressure and more time on my shoulders. You guys should try it, it helps develop your plot and chapters more. ****But hey, that's just me, it's not for everyone.**

**Whats happened to the battle while Sandy went to get the others for help? Whats before them that they seem to freeze in their spots? But most importantly, who won?**

**R&R plz! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Sorry, i was distracted yesterday and forgot to update. But do not fear, for i present Chap. 13 to you, the viewers! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 13

Outside…

What they see before them is a scene they never expected. Winds are raging outside, creating small hurricanes around the battle field. The once white snow is covered mostly with red, and when they smell the air, it's no doubt that it smells of fresh, sickening blood.

Jay lay to the side, multiple cuts and bruises shown through the rips in his jumper. He is unconscious and laying on the ground with a small pool of blood. Some is even trickling at the corning of his mouth. His hair and white hoodie is stained with the red colour.

In front of them, a fair distance away, the three spirits can make out two figures, one holding the other by the throat. Jackson's whole body is limp yet conscious enough to register what's going on around him. His hair too is covered in blood with rips in his hoodie.

Though the three guardians have no real idea how that happened, but they all assume that, for some reason, Jokul commanded the wind to do so in her confusion of which Jack is her Jack.

Jokul himself didn't come out unscratched. Just like the other two Jacks, his hair is covered in blood. The three Guardians assume that he has a broken nose, due to the oddly bent and deformed nose as well as a smear of blood, no doubt where he wiped the blood on his sleeve.

Tooth covered her mouth with her hand so she can hold back a choked sob, she almost stopped flying and let her body be dumped on the snowy stained ground. Sandy stands there, both eyes and mouth opened in surprise and horror. Bunny isn't any better. His fits are clenching and unclenching at the scene before them, eyes squinted in anger and disbelief.

After a long moment in silence, Jokul slowly let go of Jackson's neck. Jackson fell to the ground, weak and unable to get up or move. Jokul himself seems to be weak. With his eyes slightly glazed and his body leaning dangerously backwards before stumbling to stop himself from falling. But the fall couldn't be prevented and so the ground is seemingly coming up to meet him.

All is silent as Jokul falls to the ground. Once his body hits the ground with a slight 'thump' noise, the Guardians snap out of it and moved into action. Sandy went to the unconscious white hooded figure, Jay. Tooth went to Jackson and helped him get up and on his feet, though he heavily leans on Tooth for support. That just leaves Bunny to carry Jokul over his shoulder.

Once they're done picking up all three Jacks, the three spirits went inside as fast as they could. They run down all the halls, through the workshop and into the infirmary.

"Alright mates, first up is cleaning their wounds. Take their hoods and shirts off and give 'em a good clean! Next we bandage 'em up, if tha cut is too deep then they need some stitches. We're going ta need ice cold water and a lot of rags!" directed Bunny as he started to get rid of the hoody and shirt from Jokul.

Tooth and Sandy followed his lead.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo~ How interesting! Things are getting icy outside! *Shivers* **

**You guys asked about the other Jacks that i haven't put in this story... yet. You asked them like i was going to end it when North found something to put them back together but that's not where the story is going to end. All the other Jacks that i haven't mentioned in the story will be introduced as the plot continues on, you just have to keep reading to find out... (Mwhahahahahaha!)**

**Plz R&R! (P.s. don't be afraid to give me some ideas if you have any... :P)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's Chap. 14! Yay~**

* * *

Chapter: 14

In the infirmary…

Once they finished with the front of their bodies, they turned them over on their stomachs. But they gasped as they saw multiple old wounds. Most of them are scars while others are burns on different parts of his back and some old wounds are some sort of slashes, much like one would receive from a whip.

They stare at the injuries for a moment before snapping back to reality. Carefully and cautiously, they cleaned the newly fresh wounds and bandages them up. Sandy even gave them dream sand to help sleep.

Once they finished with the job, they assigned a yeti to keep an eye on the patients. They left the room and just stands out in the middle of the hallway.

"W-what's was all that?" asked Tooth with a worrying tone in her voice. Sandy shrugged with a disappointed a face, the disappointment for not knowing what they are, who caused them and why he hasn't noticed before Jack became a guardian.

"I don't know but I say when all of this is over, we're goin' to have a small talk ta Jack." Answered Bunny.

"But Bunny, what if-" Whatever Tooth was going to say is lost by the louder voice of none other than North himself.

"Guardians! I found da solution! Meet in office in a hour!"

Bunny gave a sigh.

"I guess we better hurry up and get tha rest of 'em." He said while pointing to the room where the injured patients are resting. The others nod their head in understanding.

Without further delay, the three of them sets off to search around the workplace. After all, they can trust the yeti to guard the three patients while they're gone.

_-I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story—_

With Tooth…

Tooth decided to check the reindeer stables, hoping to find one of the four last remaining Jacks. She pushes open the doors to see the reindeer in their stables, eating, drinking and sleeping. Some stomping their hooves as Tooth passes them, other snorting and some looking at her with only a glance before going back to what they were doing.

Tooth passed them all and floated up to the sleigh. She gives out a disappointed sigh, having her hopes crushed for not finding what she is searching. But just before she leaves, she feels a presence, besides the reindeer, in the room.

"Is something wrong Tooth? You seem disappointed. Smile! It's good for you!" Tooth let out a yelp and flew back a fair and safe distance from the intruder.

The intruder laughed. Now that Tooth has settled down, she notices that the person is a Jack with a golden hoodie. He has a big smile on his face, and Tooth can't but smile too.

"You scared me, um…?" Tooth let the sentence go, not knowing what this Jack's name is, like all the other Jack's.

"Jaycee. Sorry about that, but look on the bright side, your smiling now! We should have a party for this achievement!" shouted Jaycee with an enthusiastic grin pouring on his face. Tooth smiled too, not knowing why but this Jack makes her smile happily as if all her problems and worries are out of the way.

"And what's your personality?" asked Tooth.

"My personality? Hmm… Well, I'm always enthusiastic and always look on the good and happy side of things. By the way, we should all go out and spend time together! All five of us!" he said as he jumped up and down, already planning ahead the activity they are all 'supposedly' to go to. Tooth grabbed his hand and started him dragging to the lounge room while he kept bubbling on happy thoughts.

_"Well, this is going to be a pain but he and his teeth look so cute smiling big like that!~" _thought Tooth as the two of them made their way to the lounge room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chap. is a bit of a rush at the end! Especially when i had it played through with Tooth meeting Jaycee! (So Horrible!) But i didn't have any other better idea how Tooth would react and Jaycee's own personality at the first meeting. But his personality will be better in the future (I hope...).**

**Plz R&R! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Sorry for missing the update yesti (yesterday). But heres Chap. 15 as an a apology! :D**

* * *

Chapter:15

_Flashback to fight part 1._

_After Sandy left, not that the three Jacks noticed his presence in the first place, the battle didn't get any better. In fact, it got worse. Jokul burst out laughing at Jay's remark._

_"Don't you guys get it? This is the perfect opportunity to take over the world and freeze everything! We won't have to worry about the other seasonal spirits bothering us ever again!" said Jokul, trying to tempt the other two Jacks on his side._

_"I'm afraid that is not why we are here." Said Jackson, gritting his teeth in anger and frustration. _

_Jokul scowled at them, becoming more threatening and series then before._

_"Fine. If that's the way you two want it then, then so be it. I'll take my time killing the likes of you." And with that said, Jokul sprang forth, going after Jackson first._

_Jokul swings his right fist, intending it to hit a solid face. But Jackson sidestepped to the side in time. Jokul went after him again and again while Jackson dodges him every time. Jay stepped in and kicked his legs towards Jokul's own legs in the back, trying to get him to fall down._

_Unfortunately, Jokul jumped out of the way before Jay's legs contacted his own. Jokul, distracted by the attack, was left wide open for Jackson to make a kick of his own. Hitting Jokul in the back, he flew a few meters before getting straight back up. Jackson ran forward, hoping the kick in the back made him dizzy. But luck wasn't with him and Jokul dodged the charge. Jay came in and punched Jokul in the face._

_There was a slight cracking noise and a growl. Both noises coming from Jokul. He covered his face, particularly around the nose area, and shot both Jackson and Jay a dangerous glare. He can feel wet liquid flow down his face behind his hand. He wiped it away and made a dash towards Jay._

_Jay, surprised by the sudden movement, went to dodge out of the way. But it was too late. Jokul kicks Jay in the stomach, effectively breaking something with the strength behind the kick. Jay let out a scream of pain and collapsed on his knees, not entirely giving up but nursing his injured ribs._

_Jokul smirked at the cry and kicked him again and again, listening to the beautiful cries of pain before Jay landing on his side, curling into a ball._

_Jackson, horrified by the actions, charged forward with anger showing in his eyes._

_"Damn you Jokul!" he screamed out as he punched Jokul in the gut over and over, each more powerful than the last. By the time Jackson stopped and stepped back, Jokul was coughing up blood but his grin still stayed in place, no matter how many punches he received._

_"My turn now Jackson." He said. "Help me Wind, they're attacking me!" he said in a fake hurting voice. Wind, in her confusion, obeyed his request and attacked both Jackson and Jay receiving big or small cuts on their bodies. Jay, who is laying down in the snow with a small pool of blood, is on the verge of passing out and with a final big slash from Wind, did exactly that._

* * *

**A/N: Wow... the fight seemed really tense, no wonder there was blood everywhere! 0.0 At least we know what happened when they fought, and Part 2 will be the next Chap! Though i have a feeling the fight wont last much longer. **

**Anyway, all reviews are welcomed, thanks everyone and thanks for the great ideas you guys gave me! :D**

**Plz R&R! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's Chap. 16!~ :D**

* * *

Chapter: 16

_Flashback to fight part 2…_

_Jackson, breathing hard by both the exhaustion and adrenalin, swayed on his feet unsteadily. With his vision slightly blurry, he faced Jokul who is weary a triumphed but weakened look on his face Jackson could tell he was about to pass out. He took a glance around the battle field and notice that blood was sprayed all around because of the wind blowing it around._

_Jackson turned his attention to Jay. He was badly injured and hair was coming out from his wounds, coveing himself in blood and making is white hair red. Jackson could also smell the blood in the air. He turned his attention to himself. He could tell that he has bruises and cuts all over his body, one in particular on his head, making his hair tune red too._

_He turned back to Jokul and looked him up and down. Aprt from the bloody nose, Jackson could tell his back would be hurting him, he would also be having multiplu bruises around his stomach and chest area. His hair is red too, due to the blood from either Jackson or Jay being sparyed by the wind._

_Jokul moved towards him and grabs his throat, squeezing his air pipe andmaking it difficult to breath. Jackson just dangles there, not having the energy to move or prevent his death. He stayed like for what seemed like hours, always aware of his surroundings yet on the verge of passing out._

_ After a long moment, he felt Jokul's hands release his throat and he collapsed, already passing out. Before he did though, he can see Jokul passing out too and Jackson also notices one or two people making their way towards him and Jokul but he didn't get the chance to see as darkness takes him away._

_End flashback…_

_-I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story—_

With Bunny…

Bunny decided to look around the hallways again, making sure to keep his senses on high alert just to be ready. He walks down many halls, taking different turns and going through different doors, only to end up in a different corridor. He has no idea where he is going and half the time he thinks he's going in circles.

_"Why did North have to make the place a maze?"_

Bunny kept walking through many hallways until his ears picked up on something. He stops and strains his hearing to locate the new noise. Following it from a direction to his left, Bunny can make out that the noise is mumbling and sobbing. But who would be sobbing in the middle of a maze?

As Bunny gets closer, he can make out what the mumblings are.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! It w-wasn't m-my fault…" That voice, its Jack's voice!

Thinking that Jack is in trouble, Bunny quickened his pace down the halls until he stops at a door. Bunny can clearly tell Jack is sobbing and begging for forgiveness but Bunny doesn't hear anyone else on the other side of the door. Maybe he's talking to himself?

Whatever the reason, Bunny isn't just going to stand here and listen. He gently opened the door to find himself in one of the many bathrooms on the workplace. The sobbing became quiet at the noise of the door opening. In the bathroom are just a sink, toilet and bath with a curtain for privacy.

Bunny opened the curtain to see a scared looking Jack wearing a grey hoodie. The boy's eyes widened before he started to shake again. Bunny, startled by the sudden crying, tried to calm him down but it is no use.

* * *

**A/N: Whats going to happen? Why is this Jack so upset? How's Bunny going to handle a very upset Jack? And why was Jack apologizing? Keep reading the story to find out!~ :D**

**R&R plz~ :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jayjay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Sorry for not updating yesti. Anyway, I have 100 followers! Yay~! Here's Chap. 17 for all you awsome readers, enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 17

With Sandy…

Sandy floats around the workshop, looking around for another Jack. There's at least three more on the loose, no doubt either Tooth or Bunny already found one. Sandy enters the globe room, even though he's already been here before, chances are one more came in here when he left.

So Sandy searched around, looking at possible hiding spots and even glancing around, just to be sure one hasn't snuck up on him in one of his blind spots. Just as Sandy is about to turn and leave the globe room, he here's something shift in the corner to his right.

He looks there to see a table with a small plant placed on it, but that's not what got his attention. Behind the table and plant is something shiny standing out from the dark. Sandy came closer to investigate. The colour of the shine is a beautiful silver and the closer he looked the more he notices it's not an object but a piece of clothing.

Sandy smiled, knowing that the silver hoodie belonged to one of the Jacks. Sandy walks over to him and stands in front of his face but strange enough, this Jack just shrinks away from Sandy as if he was a demon. Sandy gave the boy a confused look as he reaches out his hand towards him. The boy, if any more possible, backs away from Sandy, even though he is touching the wall.

Sandy instantly pulled his hand away and adopted a soothing face to show Jack that he meant no harm. Jack's face relaxes a little but he still keeps his guard up. Sandy, noticing the the slight relaxation, smiles and decided to show Jack his dream sand. He commanded the sand to form into dolphins, one of Jack's favourite animals.

Jack gave a soft smile as he watches the scene with the dolphins playing around his head. He reaches out his hand towards the dolphins and touches the sand. The sand explodes into small dust. Jack watches in awe as the beautiful gold sand travels under the moonlight, giving it more of an effect on the sand.

Sandy smiled at Jack and stretches out his hand towards Jack once again, signalling to him to trust him and take it. Jack hesitantly put his hand in the sandman's own hand and gave a timid small. Sandy decided to ask about his name in his dream sand.

_"What's your name?" _he wrote. Jack shifted his weight from one foot to another, deciding whether he should tell him or not. Finally making up his mind, Jack looks from the sandman to the ground and whispers ever so lightly that Sandy can barely hear.

"I-it's J-Jayjay…"he said quietly. Sandy's smile widens and nods his head.

_"Follow me, we're going to sit down until everyone else comes. Okay?" _wrote Sandy with a reassuring smile. Jack nods his head and the sandman walks in a direction. Jayjay follows slowly, scared that Sandy might frighten him but he knew he won't. "_But what if other people could jump out, right? What if someone attacked me!? Or what if someone was scary looking and evil!?" _With these thoughts, Jayjay ran over to Sandy and stayed as close to him as possible, even though Sandy is way smaller than Jayjay.

"_Sandy could still use his powers to protect them, won't he? Of course he will. After all, he is the one I trust most and the one I first trusted, so Sandy will protect me. R-right?"_ thought Jayjay as he stayed alert for potential 'attackers' and warn Sandy if there are any.

* * *

**A/N: Aww~ Jayjay can be so cute being all shy and scared! Ooh, imagine Jayjay meeting Bunny's 'scary looking face'! That would be really funny to read! Wait, i'm the Author! Hmm, i'll think about it. ;)**

**Plz R&R! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jayjay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy Chap. 18 everyone! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 18

"Settle down mate! It's just me, Bunny!" said Bunny. This Jack just kept crying out loud. Bunny tried to talk to him again but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Jack lifted his head up from his knees, he was sitting in the bath tub with his legs pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped over them protectively and securely.

"I'm sorry Bunny! I-'m so sorry! I d-didn't mean i-it! I s-swear! Please, f-forgive me..." he continued on like that while Bunny stood there shocked. _'Why is he apologizing? And ta me no less?" _thought Bunny as he stared at a pleading, sobbing Jack curled in a bath tub.

"Why are ya apologising for?!" shouted Bunny, which probably wasn't the best idea in this situation. From the shout, Jack sobbed harder and kept mumbling apologies to the Easter spirit. Said spirit sighs at his own mistake for shouting.

"Look, I didn't mean ta shout. Why are ya even apologising?" asked Bunny once again. Hearing his question and no shouting from the spirit, Jack slowly lifts his head up, sobs still slipping past his lips as he spoke.

"I-I'm so s-sorry for creating th-that blizzard B-Bunny! I-it was a-all my f-fault! I s-shouldn't have tr-tried t-to make Easter more f-funner! I j-just wanted t-to meet y-you and t-that was the o-only i-idea I c-came up w-with! Please f-forgive me! I-I'm so-sorry!" Cried Jack as more sobs rack his body.

To say Bunny is shocked is an understatement. He is completely blown away by what he just heard. _"He just wanted ta meet me in person and make my holiday more fun?" _he thought in disbelief while feeling guilty for his reactions towards the snow spirit.

"It's alright mate! Ya don't need ta apologize!" said Bunny with a worried yet calm tone in his voice. But this Jack still didn't calm down, quit the opposite in fact. _'C'mon Bunny, think! What do ya do when ya got someone cry'n their eyes out?' _Bunny thought. Then it came to him, all he has to do is make it up to him. But how can he make it up to him? _"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." _He thought.

"Jack, I'll make it up to ya. I promise. Just stop cry'n your eyes ya dingo." He said with a soft voice, one that is often heard when talking to his own eggs. Jack lifts his head up again to stare into Bunny's eyes, searching for any lie, or any sign of pretend. But all he saw in his eyes is sincerity, trust and concern.

"R-really, do y-you mean i-it?" he asked and Bunny nods his head with a soft smile. Jack returns the smile, only smaller than the other spirits. Bunny holds out his hand towards Jack's and Jack gave Bunny his hand.

Bunny helps Jack up to his feet and turns around, going to walk towards the door and out in the hall but something wrapped around his waist. He turns his head to see Jack holding on to him, giving Bunny a brotherly hug. _'I guess Jack is like a little brother ta me.' _thought Bunny with a small happy smile.

"Alright Jack, ya can let go of me now." Said Bunny and Jack complied hesitantly.

"I-it's Jeer. My n-names Jeer." He said while left over sobs attack his body every now and then, affecting his talking and sniffling.

"Alright Jeer, let's go. We don't want ta keep the others waiting." and with that, they both walked out the bathroom and down the hall leading towards the globe room and eventually the lounge room.

* * *

**A/N: Aww~ Such brotherly love right there! Bunny learned something from Jeer about the blizzard in 1968, didn't he? So far, twelve Jacks have all been found. But what the last one? Where could he be hiding? And what does North have to say to the rest of the Guardians?**

**Keep reading to find out! Have a nice night! (Or morning!)**

**R&R plz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Sorry for not updating, busy with school. :P Enjoy Chap. 19!**

* * *

Chapter: 19

Just as Bunny steps into the lounge room with Jeer tagging along behind him, he has no time to move out of the way or even register what he can see before him before a heavy weight piled on him, causing him to fall on the ground. He can hear laughing above him and look towards the source. His eyes open wider before becoming annoyed.

"Get tha hell of me ya bloody kangaroos!" shouted Bunny as he struggles against four Jacks who are all lying on top of him. Jackie, Jade, Jacee and and Jean all laugh as they quickly get off bunny and run towards the opposite side. Another laugh could be heard from Jake, rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh you should've seen your face Kangaroo! It was hilarious!" said Jack after he calmed down a fair bit, well enough to talk that is.

Bunny fumed. What were they thinking! He knew that Jean and Jade were planning something! Bunny gets up off the ground stiffly. Glaring at the Jacks in the room as he stormed his way out. Bunny will get his revenge when this is all over! Leaving Jeer in the crowded room.

Just as he stormed out the room, leaving Phil in charge since he's doing a great job, Bunny spots Tooth and Sandy floating their way here. Bunny calms down before they notice, not wanting them to laugh is he told them what happened. Instead, he walked towards them to meet.

"OhBunny,wecouldn'tfindthelasttwoJacks!I'velookedeverywhereandsodidSandy!Whatarewegoingtodo!WehaveameetingnowwithNorthandwecantfindthelasttwo!" said Tooth in a rush. Bunny put his paws up.

"Whoa there Tooth, slow down a bit, 'kay?" said Bunny as Tooth calms down. "Now, tell me what ya on 'bout."

Tooth took an even breath.

"We couldn't find the last two Jacks and we've looked everywhere! On top of that, we have a meeting with North now and we don't have all the Jacks!" Bunny sighs. So there's only one left then, since he already found one.

"Don't worry Tooth, we only need ta find one. I already found one of tha last two." He reassured and sure enough, it calmed Tooth down, only slightly though.

"What about the last one?" she asks. Sandy tries to get their attention by using his sand as fireworks in their faces. The two other spirits turn their heads towards him. Sandy made a ticking clock above his head and wrote: _'We'll figure it out after North tells us what he found…'_

"Sandy's right Tooth. We'll figure it out after. Now let's get goin'. We don't want North kept waiting." He said as he heads towards North's office with the other two just behind.

_-I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story—_

They walk into North's office to find books scattered around the room. Some open, some piled up on each other and others just laying on different sides and angles. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy carefully made their war to North's desk where North himself is reading a book. More open books are lying around on the desk.

"North, did you find anything?" asked Tooth as her hope rises in anticipation. North looks up from his book to face his friends and gave a small smile.

"Ah, good to see you here. Yes I found answer towards problem. But it will not be easy. Take a look." He said as he tosses a book towards Bunny. "Near end of book iz answer but is hard to accomplish." Explains North as bunny reads the book. His ears go down when he reads how to fix the problem and by the time he's done reading, his grip on the book is too loose, making the book almost fall to the floor if it wasn't for Sandy.

"How are we supposed to find 'em all! They could be anywhere!" questioned Bunny with frustration evident in his eyes.

Sandy's usually calm face turns to a shock and discouraged look. Tooth gasps and casts her eyes to look towards the ground in disappointment.

"That iz what I thought but I have something that will help." Said North as he shuffles his way to an old looking chest. He opens it and digs in. When he finds what he is looking for he grabs it and shows it to the others. The object in his hand is a…

* * *

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm just feeling mean today. Anyway, i put the whole 'Jack pile on Bunny!' because it was a good idea, thanks for the idea Cat Girl 1995! You guys have some great ideas to add to the story! Thanks!**

**What's the answer to fix Jack's problem? What is it that North pulled out the chest? Why is everyone so down after reading the answer from that book and w****hat is it that is so hard to find that they need?**

******Find out in the next chapter! (Only if you R&R! - Mwhahahaha~) :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jayjay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! Didn't think this story would be such a hit! Chapter 20 is up! Yayyyyyy~ Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 20

In North's office…

"A scroll North? Seriously? Why tha bloody hell do we need a scroll to find 'em!" shouted Bunny in disbelief. North just laughs a big amusing chuckle, further annoying Bunny.

"Iz just no ordinary scroll Bunny! Iz a map showing where location of each gemstone iz!" said North with a smile. Sandy smiles brightly while giving North a thumbs up. Tooth stares at the map, trying to figure if it's possible.

"Are you sure North? I mean, no one was able to create a map showing where they are. How can you be positive that this will work out?" asked Tooth worriedly.

"I am sure Tooth. I bought this from a wizard. I did not know he was wizard until I looked at this map!" he answered with a grin. Tooth, still looking a bit unconvinced, smiled anyway. After all, it's the best idea and the only one they have.

North unrolls the scroll, showing the map of the world. On the map, you can make out different coloured dots spread out on the map. Each dot is never the same colour though there are different shades of the colours.

"I will leave Phil here to keep eye on Jacks while we go out and look for them. Then we come back and puts Jack together, yes? To the slei-"

"Just hold on a minute ya bloody wombat. We still have one more Jack ta find and Sandy and Tooth looked everywhere for 'im." Said Bunny. North put his maples hand to his chin to think.

"Idea! Bunny and i will find Jack. Tooth and Sandy prepare sleigh and wait." Said North as he starts walking towards the door, ignoring Bunny's complaints of 'why me do I have ta search for 'im!' or 'Sandy or Tooth can go instead.' Sandy and Tooth just shared amusing glances as Bunny trudged along behind North in defeat.

_-I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story—_

Twenty-three minutes later in the globe room with Bunny and North…

"We've looked everywhere North. Even outside and me tail is still freezing from tha cold snow!" complains Bunny while North walks back and forth in a straight line, thinking where the last Jack is.

"Are ya even listening ta me? North? North!"

"Hmm… sorry Bunny was just thinking of where to look." Bunny sighs and faces North with a serious face.

"We've looked everywhere North. You can't just expect tha kid ta pop out from somewhere. Weather he is behind us, in front, down, up or next to us." Said Bunny but North gave Bunny a surprised and hopeful grin.

"Say that again Bunny." Said North. Bunny gave North a weird look before doing a he told.

"I said we've looked for him everywhere." Bunny answered but North shook his head.

"After that."

"You can't expect a kid to pop outa nowhere?" again, North shook his.

"No, after that."

"Behind us?" a shook of the head.

"In front? Down? Up? Next?" North shook his head again and the pooka just isn't getting what North is trying to say or do.

"No Bunny. Up. We haven't searched upwards. He might wither be in attic or on the skylights!" said North with a triumphed grin. But Bunny didn't belief Jack would be there. Why would he anyway? North walked off to the side where a pair of doors lead to an old stairway. _'Jack wouldn't be in an old dust attic, would he?' _thought Bunny as he follows North up the old creaky stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Oohh~ What will Bunny and North find in the attic? Will they find the last Jack in there or not? And what does these gemstones have to do with their answer for the problem? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**R&R! :P**

**P.s. A Guest review gave me a great idea on the 13th of March which i am going to put into the next chap. Thanks for the idea Guest! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jayjay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Thanks for the reveiws! Enjoy Chap. 22! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 21

In the attic with Bunny and North…

After a few flights of stairs, and by few Bunny means at least nine flight of stairs, they finally made it to the top where the attic is. The door is nothing special, just old like the stairs are. The closer they got to the door, the more they can hear a muffled noise. North and Bunny exchanges glances before North knocks on the door.

The muffling faltered, trying to be still but failed when the noise continued. North opens the door and walks in, followed by Bunny. It's dark, slightly chilly and dusty. A single window is shown by the moon but they still cannot see who they're looking for. They can clearly hear the noise which is now identified as sobs.

"Jack? Iz that you…?" asked North somewhat a little reluctant. More sobs answered them further in the dark, bringing them forward hesitantly.

"Go away…" said a quiet voice which startled both North and Bunny. The voice sounded like it was right in front of them, beyond the moons light in fact. But as their eyes adjusts to the darkness, they can faintly make out a silhouette before them.

Just as Bunny was about to step forward, he caught something with his nose. A smell. It smells like rust, and it seems recent. So it couldn't actually be rust in the attic. And Bunny knew what that smell was, it was the smell of blood.

"Jack, mate. Why do ya smell like blood?" at his question, North looks at Bunny with surprise but then turns his head back towards the faintly seeing figure.

"Jack? Are you hurt? Wounded? Let me see." Said North as he made to take a step.

"Why would you care North? No one ever cared about me! Not even the man in the moon. So just leave me alone, I don't need your help!" shouted Jack which, once again surprised North and Bunny.

"Jack, ya need help, I can smell a lot of blood on ya. And it's not good for ya. Y'er gonna die if we don't help ya out!" said Bunny, getting frustrated with how stubborn Jack is.

There's a shuffling noise before the last Jack steps into the moonlight wearing a black hoody. But that's not what shocked them both. The boy's arms are covered in blood with cuts. Most of them old while the ones bleeding telling the two holiday spirits that this has happened before they found him.

"I don't need anyone's help, much less yours! I've spent 300 years on my own and no one came to help me! I'm always messing things up, being such a burden to everyone! If only I wasn't immortal then I could've died when I was one my own!" he shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"Jack, settle down! We care about you and we want to help you now, no? We are here for you now." Said North in a calm voice.

"If you really cared about me, then where were you during the last 300 years North? Did it even occur to you that I was out there? Alone? No, you didn't and neither did the other Guardians. Were where you Guardians when I needed you most?" demanded the black hooded Jack with a serious and hard stare.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jack! Wish the Gaurdians could've noticed him in his years of loneliness! What does North has to say about that? What will happen if North gave him an answer or not? And why did Jack do that to himself?**

**Keep reading to find out and R&R too! :P :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's Chap. 22! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

22

North opens his mouth to answer but shut it again. What could he say? After all, he is right. Where were they when Jack was needed. Bunny lowers his ears in guilt and shame, regretting not bothering to pay the winter prince enough attention. Even more so when he remembered how he treated Jack after the blizzard of '68, not bothering to listen to his side of the tale.

Jack gave a cold, humourless laugh.

"I knew it, you never did think about me or the other Guardians." Jack looks both North and Bunny in the eye with unshed tears. "You never really cared for me! And all you're doing now is acting out of pity and repayment. I don't want that! You only bothered to find me because of Pitch rising again and Manny giving you orders to use me! I hate you Guardians! You just used me! You never bothered to get to know me! I hate you guys…! But… not as much as I hate myself!" Jack kneeled down and cryed. Mumbling things like 'No one really cares about me' or 'You guys never cared to bother with me.'

Both North and Bunny were at a loss for words. Is that how Jack really feels about them? But most importantly, about himself? For a few minutes, there was a very tense and uncomfortable silence, minus the sobs and mumbling.

"We're sorry mate." Bunny said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We never knew ya felt that way. But we promise ta make it up to ya." He said softly. Jack looked up to him with shaking shoulders and sparkling tears on his checks. Jack just shook his head, giving Bunny a look saying he's unconvinced.

"Jack, we sorry about never getting to know. But I promise to spend more time with you, no?" Jack just shook his head again before whispering something that North can barely hear.

"Just leave me alone…" Both North and Bunny exchanged glances before nodding their heads and walking out the door.

"What now North?" asked Bunny with clear concern in his voice. "I'm worried that if we can't get those cuts bandaged up, he'll lose too much blood, pass out and never get his blood vessels to work properly again." Said Bunny. North adopted a thinking look before giving Bunny a small smile.

"Idea! We get Sandy to put Jack in a dream and take him to lounge room!" exclaimed North. Bunny just nods his head absently. Concerning more on the boy's healthy state when they put them all back to Jack again.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with so we can ask Jack some questions." Said Bunny, making his way down the stairs with North behind him.

_-I'm a Plain Line Breaker So Just Ignore Me and Keep Reading the Story—_

They walk into the stables where Sandy and Tooth are waiting for them. When the doors opens revealing the two holiday spirits, both Sandy and Tooth gave them curious looks.

"Sandy, we need ya help mate." Said Bunny, getting straight to the point. "It's about tha last Jack. North and I suspected he cutted himself. He wouldn't come with us downstairs and we need ya to knock 'im out." He explained when he saw Sandy's golden sand question mark. Sandy nods his head in understanding before pointing to Bunny and himself then the door.

'_Bunny and I will take care of the situation.' _He wrote as Bunny complained again.

_'You're coming because you have a great deal of medical knowledge.' _Sandy answered and unspoken question. Bunny sighed but didn't commit on it, knowing the severity of the situation and nods his head in understanding as the two of them made their way up towards the attic.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Whats gonna happen next? Will Sandy be able to knock Jack out? Will Bunny be able to bandage his arms before loosing too much blood? Stick around to find out in the next chapter! :D**

**R&R everyone! (Or face the consequences! Mwhahahaha~) :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

**I'm so so sorry everyone! I had MAJOR writters block. I couldn't figure out what i wated to do for this chapter but i finally completed it. I hope you forgive me for my lateness! *Cries in corner* **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 23... *Sniff, sniff* T.T**

* * *

Chapter: 23

With Sandy and Bunny...

Sandy and Bunny made it to the top and stands outside the attic door. Theirs is still at least two or three hours left until morning. Once the two spirits reach the top, Bunny got a bad feeling about Jack. Something's not right. Bunny should be hearing him mumbling just like last time. Instead, if he strains his hearing, Bunny can just hear shallow breathing. His eyes widen and rushed through the door. Jack's breathing is shallow. Too shallow.

Bunny burst into the room with concern, Sandy a second behind him. Bunny ran to where Jack is laying unconscious. Bunny gently shook him by the shoulder, careful to not touch any of the cuts. Sandy displays a large '!' above his head with his dream sand but quickly dissolved it and gave Jack some dream sand to help slumber.

"We need ta get him to tha infirmary before he loses too much blood." Sandy nods his head as Bunny gently picked Jack up bridle style and carried him out. Sandy followed soon after.

The reach the bottom of the stairs and went towards the infirmary. When they neared the infirmary, the two spirits can hear shouting and yelling. Sandy opened the room with Bunny behind him to see Jokul being restrained by the watching yeit. While Jackson and Jay standing at one side of the room. Jokul is squirming and yelling threats to the two other Jacks. Sandy quickly took action and hit Jokul with dream sand. Immediately, Jokul closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The yeti placed Jokul back on the infirmary bed. Jay and Jackson turned their focus back to Bunny and the person he's carrying.

"What's happened to Jace?" asked Jay in shock. Jackson also stared at Jace with worry.

"What's did you say to him?!" yelled Jackson. The two Jacks stared at Bunny for the explanation as he placed Jace down. He turned his attention back and scratched the back of his head.

"…Nothing happened…" he lied before turning serious. "But that's not tha problem at tha moment. We need ta take care of 'im. I need cold water, cloths and bandages." The two Jacks and Sandy complied as Bunny removed Jace's hoody.

It took about twenty minutes to bandage and stop the bleeding. Jackson and Jay stayed by Jace's side the entire time. The both of them turned their attention to Bunny and Sandy.

"Tell us what happened." They both said in union.

Bunny took a deep breath and explained what happened between Jace, North himself. Then he went on explaining how Sandy and he ended up with Jace in the infirmary. Jackson and Jay listened intentionally.

"I think you two should go and meet up with North." Said Jay. Bunny started to protest but stopped when Sandy laid a hand on his knee. He sighs in defeat.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him you two go ahead plus we got him to look after Jokul anyway." Said Jackson while he pointed to the yeti. Bunny nods his head and leaves the room, heading for North's sleigh with Sandy following behind him.

* * *

**A/N: This is pretty much the best i can come up with. Hopefully it's alright. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**R&R.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Thanks everyone for being patient and supportive of me and this story! It makes me happy knowing how much you guys like this story. Here's Chap. 24 for you! ^.^**

* * *

_~Shout Out To MugetsuPipefox! And LilianaDragonshard!~_

Chapter: 24

At the stables...

Sandy and Bunny walk into the stables, heading for North's sleigh. Bunny hates the sleigh and always tries to make an excuse to not go on it but this time, there's no complaining or resisting. North and Tooth are standing beside it, waiting for the two spirits to reach them.

"How did it go? Is Jack alright? Is he safe? You've been gone for a while." Said a worried Tooth. Sandy smiled gently at her.

"It's alright Tooth. Jace is going to be okay. We just cleaned 'im up a bit. He's resting now." Answered Bunny. Tooth smiled in relief.

"Now that is done, onto sleigh! We have to find gemstones as soon as we can." Said North, jumping into the sleigh at the front. Tooth and Sandy both took seats and Bunny hesitantly followed. Tooth held the scroll map in her hand.

North took off, going through the loop-de-loops and into the night sky.

"North, how are we going to tell which gemstones we need?" asked Tooth. Sandy nods his head in agreement.

"We use same colour hoody one of da Jacks wears and use that colour to find same coloured gemstone." He replied to the back of the sleigh. Tooth nods her head, satisfied with the answer. Sandy smiled in understanding. Bunny just held on tight to the sleigh, not caring if he is scratching the sleigh.

Tooth opens the map, looking at all the different colours and shades. Sandy wrote with his sand: _'why don't we start with the easiest colour like black or white?' _he suggested. Tooth nods her head in agreement.

"Where is first location?" shouted North. Tooth glanced at the map, finding the white coloured dot glowing faintly at Iceland near Greenland.

"Iceland, near Greenland. The white gemstone." Replied Tooth.

"Ah, Iceland. Not far from here. Won't need teleportation globe for dis." Said North, bringing the sleigh towards Iceland.

About fifteen minutes later, they landed in Iceland.

"Now what? We can't just search all of Iceland, it'll be too long and we got other gemstones ta find too." Said Bunny with a frown. When the sleigh almost touched the ground, Bunny jumped out and landed on the ground, calming down from the ride to Iceland.

"We do not need to search everywhere. We use scroll. It will detect any gemstone nearby." Answered North.

Bunny sighs in relief. Tooth started to walk in a random direction with the others following close behind. For half an hour, they searched, changing directions every ten minutes. Bunny was about stop and complain about being cold and not being able to find the damn gemstone when the map gave of a slow, steady beep sound.

Everyone jumped slightly, unprepared for the unsuspecting noise but they moved on when it beeped. With every step the four of them took, the map started to beep faster. They started to run forward until they heard one long continues beeeeep.

All four of them looked down and saw nothing but snow. They frowned but Bunny kneeled on the ground and placed a paw on the snow. He can sense a hole that leads to a small chamber.

"I think I found it mates. There's a hole below that leads to a chamber where tha gemstone could be." He explained as he stands up and taps his foot on the ground. Just like he said, a hole opened up, leading down and hopefully to the chamber. Bunny jumped down first, followed by Sandy. North need to be pulled down by Sandy and Bunny while Tooth pushed him from above. Once North was in, Tooth followed behind. They walked down the tunnel, not being able to see anything in the dark.

Up ahead a light was seen and they were heading towards it.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh! Whats going to happen? Is the light the chamber they were looking for? Is the gem within their reach? What would they find there if it is the chamber? Find out in the next chapter!**

**(P.s. Liliana Dragon, i'll be keeping an eye out of that story of yours! Sounds interesting. 0.o ****Thnx MugetsuPipefox for the support! It helps alot for the reassurance. ^.^)**

**R&R Plz. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Here's chapter 25! Enjoy and thanks for the followers and reviews! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter: 25

They walked into the light and found themselves in a small chamber. The Guardians smiled in relief. The chamber is nothing more then an underground cave. The Guardians starts to search for the first gemstone. It's dark but small glowing crystals are keeping light, as well as Sandy's own sand.

"Ya sure there's a gem here Tooth? I mean, we got here a few minutes ago yet we can't seem to find it." Said Bunny with a small frown.

"I'm sure Bunny. The map did beep.

"Maybe it was wrong?" asked Bunny.

"No. Map was not wrong. Look." The three spirits turn their attention towards where North was pointing. There, a hole big enough for an averaged size man, is slightly hidden from view. Bunny walked in to get better look since he knew more about tunnels and caves.

He walks a few feet before coming to a stop at a dead end. At the end of the rocky-like wall, a white gemstone lays fitted in a rock. Bunny walks forward and pulls the stone out. He walks back to the Guardians and shows them the gem.

"Well, that was easier the I thought it would be." Admitted Bunny.

"Great! One down, more to go! Back to da sleigh!" they all climbed back out the hole and started to head towards the sleigh. Once they got there however, they notice a figure leaning against it. They took caution and moved forward slowly. The figure notices them and rushes forward.

Surprising the Guardians and using their surprise as an opportunity, the figure heads towards Bunny and bumps past him, grabbing the gemstone as he did so. Before Bunny can to do anything or get the stone back, the figure moves a fair and safe distance away and stops. All the Guardians turn to look at the figure. They can't see him much since it's snowing heavily but they started to attack the figure. Bunny threw his boomerangs. North has his swords out. Sandy has his sand. And Tooth uses her fists.

The intruder dodges their every attack, never hitting back.

About fifteen minutes went by with the same thing happening. Out of breath, the Guardians took a moment to catch their breath and regroup.

"We should attack as one group at same time." Suggested North. The others agreed and turn their attention back to the figure once again. All four surrounded the figure in no time. They rushed forward, intent on attacking the intruder and taking back the gemstone. Sandy wraps his sand around him, Bunny throws a boomerang at his shoulder. North brings his sword to his neck and placed it there. Tooth hit him across the face with her hand.

"Who are you and why did you take gemstone?" asked North. Bunny snatched the gemstone out of the intruders hands.

"Ya better start talk'n mate." Said Bunny, giving the intruder a glare. Ignoring Bunny and North's threats, the figure turns his attention to Tooth and grins sadistically.

"Wow Tooth, you're punches are a killer. But so am i." now that the snow is clearing up, the Guardians got a better look at the figure, they gasp in surprise. They can see that it the intruding figure is none other than…

* * *

**A/N: *Gasps* Who is this person?! Why was he trying to steal the gemstone? Does the Guardians have a new enemy? Or is it someone they know but never expected? Find out in the next chapter! Though i already know but i an't going to tell you, it's a surprise~ ;)**

**R&R Plz~**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I give full credit to Mrlipschutz from Deviantart for the picture I am using for this FanFiction, great job for the work. :D**

**- Red – Angry, frustrated, untrusting - Jake**

**- Light Blue - Guardian duties - Jackson.**

**- Yellow – Childish - Jackie**

**- Green - Show off and daredevil, encouraging, uncaring of things - Jean**

**- Pink – Caring - J.C.**

**-Purple – Smart – Jax**

**-Orange - Prankster, joker, mischievous - Jade**

**-Brown - Evil- Jokul**

**-Gold - Bright, happy, on the bright side of things, enthusiastic – Jaycee**

**-Silver - Scared and shy – Jay-Jay**

**-Black - Depressed/self-hating - Jace**

**-Grey - Sad/guilt - Jeer**

**-White – Winter duties - Jay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. So sorry for the late update! Hope you'll forgive me! Here's the cahpter you've all been waiting for! Just who is the intruding figure? Enjoy Chap. 26!**

* * *

Chapter: 26

"What tha hell are you doing here? Ya suppose ta be knocked out in tha infirmary!" said Bunny with a threatening frown. The figure just smirks.

"Aww, so you do care Bunny." He mocked.

"Jokul? Why are you here? And what do you want with the gemstone?" asked Tooth. Jokul just smirks.

"Why am I here? Why would I tell you four?" he asks with a sly smile.

"Jokul, you took gemstone. Why?" asked North with a frown. Jokul just smirks with a devious glint showing in his eyes.

"Oh poor Guardians. So naïve to actually think I would tell you. No, I won't tell you what I plan. Instead, just sit back and relax as I take the world by storm. Literally. It's time I made the world into my image and the other three seasonal spirits will never bother me again, not the way the world will be once I have all the gemstones." With an evil laugh, Jokul flew away from the Guardians, who now saw the shepherds crook in Jokul's hands. They turn their heads to North.

"I knew I forgot something!" he said.

"Now what do we do?" asked Bunny.

"Easy, we keep finding gemstones, no?" answered North.

"But North, Jokul is out there with his staff, he might get all the gemstones before we do." Said Tooth.

"Ya got a point there Tooth. But how did he know where we were? And how would he find tha other gemstones?" stated Bunny.

Sandy was trying to get their attention but it seems to not be working. He made small fireworks with his sand to grab their attention and it works.

"What is it Sandy?" asked Tooth.

_"However he finds the gemstones, we must get them all before he does. Who knows what he'll need them for? Instead of standing here asking questions with no answers, we must be on our way." _

"Sandy is right. We must look for gemstones. Luckily, I have come prepared. We will spilt up and search for da gemstones. I will give you each radio to contact. Tooth can have map and we will search." The others nod at North's plan.

"Alright Tooth, were to now?" asked Bunny, getting impatient by the minute. Tooth opens the map and quickly searches for an easy colour.

"Alright. Sandy, there's a black gemstone in Hawaii in Kailua Kona. North, there's an orange one in France in Dieppe. Bunny, there's a yellow one in South Africa in Durban. I'll head to Italy in Rome for the purple gemstone." Everyone nod's their heads.

"Good. When we find gemstone, we go and find another one. Ask Tooth for the nest gemstone. Good luck my friends." Said North as all four began to move to their destination. Bunny takes his tunnels, Tooth uses her wings to fly, Sandy uses a plane made out of sand and North takes his sleigh. The four of them split into different directions, determined to find and grab the rest of the gemstones before Jokul does.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo! This is turning into a race! Who will get all the gemstones? Will it be the Guardians? Or Jokul? And what does Jokul mean when he says 'the other three seasonal spirits will never bother me again.'? Look's like Jack is hiding something from the Guardians... ;)**

**Plz R&R!**


End file.
